The Past
by gezusgeek
Summary: When TenTen has a dream from the past it makes her start to ask questions that she never asked herself before... TenTenxNeji I know it says romance/adventure but there's also humor and mystery in it as well. please RxR and yeah, I know...lame summery...T-T
1. dream from the past

**Hi!~ xD its gezugeek here with my first story!~ I'm really excited about this one and It will probably be long, or at least I hope it will be… -.-; Anyway! This is a story about TenTen's past. xD it's of course a nejiten fanfic and I hope you enjoy!~ tenten's point of view!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….T^T**

* * *

I was five years old, small and slim.

I found myself listening to the screams and shouts of people who were running as I was looking up. There was nothing to see because the smoke was too thick for me to see the trees or the night sky, but it was also raining.

And there I also found that I to was running. Why? Why was I running?

As the rain fell heavily and the thunder roared, I ran and ran until I suddenly tripped on something, it was rather large, and as I looked closer I saw that it was a man. But the man was covered in blood, and very much dead, next to him was a kunai with a star carved into it. His face was covered by cloth but I could see his headband gleam when the lightning struck.

There was also a star carved in the silver plate, same as the kunai.

As the smoke cleared minutes later, I was able to look around me for the first time…

Lightning struck once more and what I saw…was the color red.

* * *

I lunged out of bed in a cold sweat whale breathing heavily as I looked around the room.

_It…It was just a dream…_

Looking outside I could tell that it was about 9:00am. Cleaning myself up I got my training supplies and left to meet Neji for training, as I did every other day.

I am now 15 years old. Still a genin, but have gotten a lot stronger.

As I turn past the final corner of my destination, I see Neji leaning against a tree watching the birds. He has a bad habit about that….

"Good morning, Neji." I smiled.

He looked up at me. "Yes, good morning." He replied as he got up.

We trained hard together as we did normally, but…my mind was filled with thoughts of my dream.

It was time for lunch and so we stopped training and sat down to eat.

_I'm glad it wasn't my turn to make lunch….I would have forgotten…_

Staring down at my food I forgot was even there my thoughts ran back to my dream…

_It just seemed so real….._

Neji looked at me knowing that something was wrong and said. "TenTen, you haven't eaten a bit…are you alright?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I whipped my head around to look at him. "Who? Me? Oh I'm just not that hungry! That's all…." I looked away.

"TenTen. You're a horrible liar."

Looking at him and then back down at my riceball I decided to tell him my dream. "Well…., last night I had a dream…."

"A dream?" he looked at me strangely.

"Yes…." I explained to him what had happened in the dream. He looked forward away from me thinking over it.

"Maybe this dream isn't a dream….."

I looked at him with an eyebrow lifted. "Huh?"

"Maybe it's a vision from your past…..you told us that you didn't remember who you were or where you came from, am I correct?"

Blinking a few times I responded. "Y-yes…"

_Now that I think about it….everything seemed familiar…._

Looking back at me he said "Then maybe there's a clue in this dream of yours that can answer those questions." He smiled. "So don't think on it much."

I felt my cheeks burn a little as he smiled, but soon looked away to hide my face.

"Now then, shall we-"He began but was soon cut off by a yell.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" It was no other but Rock Lee…Our teammate….He came down from the sky trying to kick his childhood rival Neji in the head. Neji, on the other hand, quickly grabbed his teammate's foot to stop the blow.

The wind and power that came from Lee's kick made even the tree branches move…but Neji was anything but hurt. Annoyed yes, but hurt, no.

"What do you think you're doing Lee?..." Neji asked his hyper friend as he released his foot.

Lee stood up strait to answer his rival. "Training of course!~" He proclaimed.

You could just see the vain pop on Neji's forehead by now. … "If you want to train with us then why not trying to come on time…..?" He asked obviously very annoyed.

Lee now had fire in his eyes as he responded. "Because everybody knows that on Thursday the best time to get up and proclaim your youth is after lunch!~ Ha Ha Ha!"

Neji put his hand on his forehead as a sweat dropped on the back of my head…."Uh….Lee, hate to brake it to you …., but it's Friday….." I said.

Lee suddenly stopped his laughing fit and looked at us. "Say it isn't so…" He replied.

"As much I hate to tell you this, yes. It is Friday today." Said Neji, not happy with knowing what comes next…Me and Neji plug our ears.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ I'M SORRY GUY SENSEI!~ I HAVE MISS TAKEN MY YOUTH AND THEREFORE DISOBEYING YOUR PRECIOUS ORDERS!~" Lee screamed as he rolls around.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPP!" I yelled because by this time I was fed up with his behavior and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the air.

"Hmph!" was the sound that I made as I crossed my arms. At that moment, Lee landed in the tree next to us with his eyes swirly. All Neji could do was sigh….

"Heeeeeeeey!~" They heard as they all look at no one other then there sensei.

Lee now full of excitement jumped out of the tree to greet his master.

Of course me and Neji ignored their never ending greeting and waited for them to notice that we were still there.

"So what brings you here sensei?" I asked very curious. _He never comes without some sort of news to bring…._

Looking at me he put on a grin and said "We have a mission!~"

Me and Lee got really excited and of course Neji kept his cool smile on.

"We haven't had a mission as a team in FOREVER!" I exclaimed. "Right, Neji?" I smiled towards him as the two goofballs were screaming with their so called 'youth'. Neji seemed to be surprised for a moment but then returned the smile. "Yes, it has." He said looking up at the sky.

"Well then, come on!~ The hokage wants us immediately!~" Guy sensei proclaimed as he started a race between him and lee to the hokage's room.

Me and Neji knowing this just took our time on getting there and walked.

"I'm really excited about this! When was the last time we got a mission!?" I said cheerfully.

"well, I'm considerately positive that our last mission together was about a month ago…., but it wasn't very hard." He answered.

Putting my hand on my chin started to remember our last mission. "Ahhhh, yeah, I remember that…it was just a delivery mission….that was boring…" I said as I thought it over.

As we were approaching the hokage's room he answered. "Then maybe this will be a little more challenging for you."

"I hope so!" I proclaimed with a smile.

But what I didn't know was that this mission would be the most challenging mission of my entire life…

* * *

**Yay!~~~~~~ first chapter!~ xD xD xD please review it!~ TT-TT this is my first fanfic ever and would love your opinion!~ xD Thanks so much!~ Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


	2. mission

**Oh My Gosh!~ xD thanks for reading!~ I can't believe that I'm writing chapter two!~ xD I so love all that has read!~ please R & R !~ and all who review will gain a cookie!~ Anyway, here's chapter two!~ xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nodda.**

* * *

At this time lady Tsunade has just started explaining our mission to us.

"Now that you all are here let's begin." She said as she took a scroll from her desk and laid it out to reveal a map of the northern villages. Pointing to a larger one in the middle she started to explain the situation.

"Here is the spot where we got a call about a kidnapping."

"A kidnapping?" Said Guy sensei with a pondering look.

"Yes, but this wasn't the only kidnapping.….." She said as she grabbed an ink pen and started marking off places with Xs. There were probably around 10 or more.

"Each X stands for a kidnapping…., and as they kidnap someone they always leave something of evidence so you know that they were there…."

"What do they leave?" Asked Neji with a serious expression.

Lady Tsunade looked up at him. "A medal plate with a star carved into it."

We all just kind of looked at each other.

_How strange….._

"I've sent others on this mission before you…, but they did not return so it might be dangerous…" She looked at them very seriously as she stood to look out the window.

"Is that all Ma'am?" Asked Guy sensei with a cool expression.

Smiling she answered. "… Well… There is one more thing." We all paid close attention to her answer.

"All of the victims were women about 15 years old…. And were a part of a royal family…."

We all stopped for a moment…."All of them?" I asked.

She looked towards me. "Yes."

She then continued. "And from what we could gather, they weren't there to steal and they weren't asking for money so they could be doing this for fun for all we know…, but I highly doubt that since their targets are all royalty."

We all started thinking over this.

_Maybe….._

"Maybe they just haven't found what their looking for…" I said thoughtfully.

Everyone looked at me strangely. "You mean their looking for someone in particular?" Said lady Tsnuade.

I looked towards her. "Yeah, I mean, you don't go to the same place twice if they didn't have what you were looking for the first time." I explained.

The hokage pondered over this. "Well that is a very good point…..That would explain the way they moved from one place to another, and why all the victims were the same gender and age…."

As we stood in silence for a whale Guy sensei broke it. "So what are your orders Ma'am?"

She looked at us in the eye. "Your mission is to capture the kidnappers and bring them strait to me immediately!"

We all salute to her as we shout "YES MA'AM!" in unison.

Now knowing what we're up against, we left the hokage's room and started walking back to our homes to pack for the upcoming journey. Walking up to my room I found myself thinking over what lady Tsunade said about the mission.

_Women 15 years old, Huh?...The same age as me…_

As I was almost finished packing I started to think of my dream….

_Lady Tsunade said that they left a metal plate with a star carved into it….almost the same as my dream…strange._

Packing the last item into my bag, I hurried to the front gate of the hidden leaf village.

There I met with Neji who, as always, was early.

He looked over at me as I was breathing heavily. " I-…..I'm not late am I?" I asked with my hands on my knees.

"No, you are just on time, unlike some people….." He closed his eyes with a vain slowly getting more and more visible on his forehead. At this point I just couldn't hold it back anymore. "Hahahahaha!"

He looked at me very surprised. "W-what are you laughing at?"

After a few minutes of laughter I was able to regain myself and looked at him with a smile. "I'm sorry, but your facial expression is so great when your annoyed!" I proclaimed.

Blinking a few times he looked away and was….., blushing? "No, it's fine…" He said.

I was about to tease him about his face being red when suddenly- "HA!~ Your going to have to do better than that Lee!~" our sensei yelled as he stopped right in front of us. "Oh sensei!~ One day I will be as awesome as you!~" said Lee as he also stopped in front of us leaving a trail of dust behind.

Me and Neji had had enough… "YOUR LATE." We said in unison. Looking at each other in surprise, turning red, and then turning away to cool down.

They both apologized and then we were on our way.

As we started walking away from the village I somehow found that I was starting to feel uneasy, but soon rubbed it off and kept on looking forward.

Our destination was around 2 days away on foot so we decided to walk through the night and camp the next. By now it was starting to get dark.

So we stopped and made a fire to make dinner before setting off again. "Lee go gather firewood, and I'll go get some fish by the river!~" said our sensei. "Yes sir!~" said lee who ,on the count of three, ran to get what he was told to get.

Me and Neji sweat dropped… " Is everything a contest to those two?..." I asked. "Yes…" He answered.

I was starting the fire with firewood that I found myself and started dinner with the food we had already.

_Again…I feel it again…..What's wrong with me?…I feel horrible….WAIT! …No… I can't let this get in the way of the others….I'll just ignore it…._

Feeling a little nauseous I decide to get some water. Neji, seeing me stand a little unbalanced watched me as I walked toward the water canteen by the tent. At that moment guy sensei and Lee had just got back from there adventure and was trying on sharing their news with Neji, but Neji looked away from me for just a second and suddenly…..all I could hear was my name being called and then….blackness.

* * *

**CLIFF~HANGER!~ XD yay!~ thanks for reading!~ And Please review!~ IF YOU DO YOU'LL GET A COOKIE!~ xD Stay toon to see what happens next!~ **


	3. The Sun

**OKAAAAAAAAY! xD I'm so ready for chapter three!~ xD Please RxR!~**

* * *

I was dreaming again….., but this time I find myself in a luxurious castle.

Looking around I could see all the Chinese decor. It was beautiful.

In that moment I could feel the peace as if it was the room itself. Everything was nice and quiet.

I looked out of the window to my right and could see the night sky with a full moon as the large black clouds swallowed it and it began to rain. Then the lights outside from the houses below started to come on and off. And I began to worry.

And as if on Que, the large window I was just looking out on my right came crashing down with sharp glass scattered all over the beautiful room's floor.

At that moment there were two men.

The one who broke the window to get in.

And the one who suddenly without warning protected me from the falling glass.

One the star…., and one the moon…

* * *

As I open my eyes the first thing I saw was…..Neji's face, VERY close to mine.

Without even thinking I fling my head forward to sit up, but instead hit Neji's forehead with mine.

"OW!" We yell in unison as I fall back to the ground and grab my forehead. Neji also grabbed his forehead in pain. By now Lee and Guy sensei found the situation hilarious and started a laughing fit.

Suddenly the pains from my headache came back as I tried to stand up; wincing from the pain I sat back down. "Don't stain yourself. You need to rest for now." Said Guy sensei as he and Lee stopped laughing.

Looking around me for the first time I saw that the sun was up and getting ready to set. I looked over at Neji who went and got some water and handed it to me. "H-how long have I been out?" I asked knowing that when I passed out it was almost dark.

"About ten hours." Said Neji as he sat down next to me.

I looked at him dumbfounded. " T-ten hours!?" I looked towards Lee hoping for a different answer, but to my disappointment he nodded.

Feeling horrible about the way I slowed down the team I apologized. "I'm sorry…..I slowed our mission down…" Suddenly Neji put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a smile.

"You didn't slow anybody down. In fact…" A vain was now visible on his forehead. "SOMEBODY had to go back and get the map so we knew where we were going." He looked towards Guy sensei who was scratching the back of his head.

I sweat dropped. "You forgot the map…?"

He looked at me with a grin and a thumb up. "Yup! " he proclaimed as if he was proud. "That's right! So now there's nothing to worry about!" Proclaimed Lee as if it made the situation better for his master.

Neji and I just kind of looked at them. "Idiots…" We muttered.

So then we decided to camp for the night and then head towards our first visit.

The castle of the first kidnapping.

As I was in bed about to fall asleep, I found myself thinking about what all the victims had in common.

_Other than their royalty, all women, and all fifteen years old, they also all were found dead outside their own castle with a stab wound to the back…_

As I started thinking over this I became very sleepy, and as my eyes closed… I fell into a deep slumber…and began to dream.

* * *

The star and the moon were now in front of me, glaring at each other with hatred.

"Give me the Sun!" One demanded.

"Never in your life!" yelled the other.

As they yelled and screamed at each other I looked over to the broken window.

There I saw lots of smoke raise from the other buildings and became very afraid.

So without thinking I ran out the broken window and dashed pass the palace and through the woods.

And then….there was a light.

* * *

Opening my eyes I stared at the ceiling of my tent.

Sitting up and looking outside I saw the sun just rise from the ground. Like a backwards sunset.

Looking around I saw Neji making breakfast. There was a sweet scent in the air, and it seemed to be coming from his pot over the fire.

So I walk up behind him and asked what he was cooking. "Fried oranges."

When he was done I took out my chopsticks and grabbed some and put it on my plate.

_This is awesome!_

"It taste great, Neji!" I complimented. He looked over at me, turned a little pink, and looked away. "I'm glad you like it." He said.

While I was eating I asked where lee and Guy sensei were. " Training by the river like idiots." He replied with an annoyed face.

"Ah." I said as I put my plate down.

Then I remembered my dream.

"I had another dream." I told him. He looked up at me. "Another one?" he asked.

"Yes…two now. One when I passed out and again when I went to sleep last night." I explained.

"Hm. Was it the same dream?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Well, they weren't the same dream, but I think there connected."

He looked at me strangely. "Connected? How so?"

"When I look back on them they seem to tell a story…, but the first one doesn't make since yet."

He looked forward with a thoughtful expression. "I see."

Then, as always, Lee and Guy sensei came back with there never-ending story on how Lee got stuck in the mud and guy sensei had to rescue him before the mud fish ate his feet, or something along those lines.

And so, when everything was packed and ready we left our campground and were on our way….This time with a map.

For some reason, as we were walking in the bright sun, I felt like I was being watched…

* * *

**Oh Yeah! Chapter three!~ xD that's what's up! Anyway remember to tell me what you think so far! xD All reviewers get cookies! xD**


	4. The Star and the Moon

**What's up!?~ xD I'm very sorry for not uploading ANYTHING. TT-TT I really fail at that… So here is the next chapter!~ xD Please enjoy!**

* * *

As we approached the castle, I found that everything looked somewhat familiar.

_Strange…I feel uneasy about all this…._

Noticing that I was falling behind I sped up to everyone's speed.

As we walked up to the castle I felt more and more like an ant with each step. We went up to the front door and Guy sensei knocked on it. A servant girl opened it and let us in as she looked at our headbands.

We walked in and the servant led us to a smaller room. She went on her knees and slid the door open and revealed a mistress being fanned by other servants. She was quite the woman, beautifully dressed in a large kimono with her long black hair up in a bun.

"Ma'am, your guest have arrived." said the servant who opened the door.

The mistress looked over and lifted her hand as a signal for her servants to leave her with her guest.

We walked in and sat down in a line and bowed for respect. As we lifted our heads we saw her smiling at us.

"Thank you for coming." She started. "I've called the leaf for one purpose…to catch the horrible people who would do such a terrible deed." She looked towards Guy sensei. "I suppose you are the leader of this team?" Guy sensei nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I see…So you are aware of the situation then?" He nodded again. "Yes."

"Well have you any leads on why their doing such things?"

"Well…." He started. "We have reason to believe that their looking for a particular person."

She gave him a confused look. "A particular person?" He nodded.

"Do you have any idea who they would be looking for?" She sat there for a moment thinking over the question. She then stood up and walked over to a book shelf and pulled a book from it.

"This is a book that has been keeping track of our lands changes…" She began flipping through the book. " This land is not what it use to be…In fact, my family did not rule this land till around ten years ago.."

We all blinked. "Who ruled before you?" asked Lee. She started to flip though the book to the beginning as her eyes became wide she dropped the book. "…The Star clan…"

"You mean the clan that has been doing these murders?!" Guy asked. She could only nod.

Neji had a thoughtful expression. "What does all of this mean…?"

All was silent. Until Neji spoke again. "Could you read us what happened ten years ago?"

She picked the book back up and nodded. "It all started fifteen years ago…The Land of The Stars was one of the most glorious and magnificent lands in all of the lands. Its neighboring land, the Land of The Moon, was equal to the Land of The Stars and were on good terms with them. One day a princess was born to the king of the Stars and was born with the crest of the sun. So knowing that the Land of the Moon would become angry, the Stars hid her for five years. When the Land of The Moon had finally herd that the sun had been born to the Stars and NOT the Moon, they became very angry and sent to retrieve her, but somehow in this process the sun was lost to both clans and was never found to this day." She then closed the book and looked at them.

"So their looking for this princess?" Guy sensei asked. She looked towards him. "It would seem so…"

"This explains everything…" I said as I thought it over.

For some reason at this time I kept thinking of my dream…as if it had something to do with this whole situation.

As we reached the end of our meeting , we talked of the Star clan and of the Moon clan and if there are any left that we could associate with, but came to nothing for they should have all died in the war ten years ago. So we were excused and were lead to our rooms.

I had the room to myself as always but I couldn't sleep so I went outside and enjoyed the breeze. It was nice and peaceful, and the feeling felt very familiar to me.

I sat down and looked at the sky above me.

_Why does this seem so strange to me…? _

The first dream popped in my head.

_Wait…that man I saw….was he…a Star…?_

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I herd footsteps behind me, turning my head I saw Neji.

"Couldn't sleep ether?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"No…"

He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "well…I was thinking about my first dream and I remembered something…"

He gave me a strange look. "You did?" I nodded.

'I think the man I saw was apart of the Star clan…B-but its just something I thought of! I'm sure it's just my imagination!" I waved one of my hands furiously.

He blinked. But then put on a thoughtful expression. "Interesting…I think for now you should keep these dreams in mind." I gave him a confused look as he stood up. "They might help later on." He gave a nice smile and then left.

_I wonder…..what he meant by that…_

Taking in the breeze one more time I went back inside and laid in bed.

'_keep them in mind' he says….I don't think I could forget them if I wanted to._

Turning on my side I was slowly swallowed by sleep…and then, a dream.

* * *

In this dream I woke up. I sat up slowly and started to walk forward. Not knowing where I was or where I was going I just started to walk.

My mind was blank. For some reason I couldn't remember anything that had happened.

Behind me were quiet screams and smoke was rising into the sky.

But I only moved forward. Not caring what was behind me. When I was far enough away a sat and rested for a short time. Then I stood back up and started to walk again.

Day and night came and went quite a few times before I finally came to a village. I look up at the gate and saw a strange symbol. I could make it out as I collapsed. It was one of a leaf.

* * *

I woke up that morning to the sun in my eyes. Sitting up I could look outside and tell that it was a nice day out. As I got dressed for the day I listened to the small birds as they sang there morning songs.

_I hope I'm not late!_

I walked outside and went towards the small room from yesterday and met with my other teammates and my sensei. Sitting in between Lee and Neji.

I sighed to myself. _just in time…_

The mistress from the day before greeted us again and started to tell us the next step to take. "for now I will send you to my dear friend Sue, the mistress of the next land over and the mother of the second victim." she started as she looked to Guy sensei.

"I wish you luck." she said as she bowed her head. We also bowed and left the room.

We gathered all of our things and again were on our way.

As we walked along the road I could feel something eating my thoughts away. It was uneasiness. I suddenly felt the hear on my neck stand on end. I turned my head around quickly to scan the area.

_Someone is watching me…._

"Tenten?" I whipped my head back around to see Neji. "Y-Yes?"

He looked at me strangely. "Are you aright?" blinking I replied. "Yeah, I just felt something…" I trailed off.

"Something? Like what?" snapping out of my thoughts I looked at him shaking my hands furiously. "O-oh, its nothing! Well lets go before they leave us behind!" Before he could say anything to stop me I ran off after Lee and Guy sensei. He only sighed and followed.

* * *

**Yay chapter four!~ xD Sorry for the delay! I should update a little more often now. Wow… this wasn't as funny as my others…..its almost sad…oh well! Hope you liked it! C: **


	5. kidnapped

**Hello!~ xD ****ß I like that face… I use it waaaaaaaaaaaaay to much for my own good… -.- Anyway! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy xD **

During this time we decided to camp for the night and return going to the castle the next mourning.

In the middle of setting up my tent, I took a moment to scan the area.

_Someone is watching me…has been for quite some time now…I'll keep my guard up._

With this in mind I put some scrolls in my ninja bag on my hip.

Neji walked up and noticed this. He looked at me. "You seem prepared."

I dropped the large nail I was about to stick in the ground on my foot at his sudden presence. I breathed in and slowly breathed out as I clenched my foot. "Ow….!"

Neji sweat dropped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I looked at him while scratching the back of my head. "heh heh, don't worry about it, I was just lost in thought." he gave an understanding look. "I see."

I looked around and back at him. "Where are Lee and Guy sensei?" And as always he scoffed with a vain now on his forehead. I sweat dropped. "What else would they be doing…? There gone, goofing around like the idiots they are."

_I should of saw that one coming…_

I finished putting up my tent and looked at the sky. It was almost dark but I still couldn't see the stars.

I sighed and looked at Neji. "Hey,…Have you felt as though someone has been watching you the past few days?" he looked at me strangely. "No….why do you ask?" I struggled. "No reason really."

_So he didn't notice it after all….hmm, I'll just keep it to myself for now. _

At that moment Neji was about to say something when he was rudely interrupted by a load yell and a fist in his face…that Neji had blocked before it could touch him. But of course it was non other then Lee. I mean, there's no other person on earth that would be so … there's no other word to describe him as but, well,..

"_STUPID_." Me and Neji say at the same time. We looked at each other then quickly looked away with our cheeks red. Lee on the other hand didn't notice our little connection and continued with what he came to do.

"As you all should know, today is the best day to experience the power of youth! And therefore today is the day I shall beat you!" he pointed to the, looking rather bored, Neji who looked as though he would walk away any moment. He looked toward his insane comrade. "And what day do you think that is…?" And with a grin and a thumbs up he replied. "Sunday of course!" Me and Neji almost fell over.

I decided to be the one to brake the news to him this time. I sighed. "Lee…..today is Monday…" He blinked and looked towards me. "Say it isn't so…." Me and Neji just nodded and covered our ears and waited for the explosion.

_3...2...1..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY GLORIOUS YOUTH! I'M SORRY GUY SENSEI! " He got on his hands and knees.

_Well this looks familiar…_

At that moment Guy sensei came back and looked at the situation with a sweat drop on the back of his head. He went over to Lee and put a hand on his shoulder. Lee looked up at his teacher with rivers going down his face. "Now Lee, We all make mistakes … and that's okay…As long as you remember next time!" Guy sensei said as if they were the words coming from a wise old man with his thumb up and glowing. Lee also gave a thumbs up and the rivers started running down his face faster as if he just watched a touching movie. "Yes of course! Oh Guy sensei!" Lee hugged him, Guy sensei hugged back. "oh Lee!"

"_Oh brother." _Me and Neji said and looked at them with a great deal of 'what's-wrong-with-those-two'.

After all of the commotion we went and got some sleep. At this point I wondered if I'd ever get real sleep. I looked at the ceiling of my tent in thought.

_In my last dream I was in front of the Leafs gate….what does this all mean? what are these dreams trying to tell me?_

Now with those thoughts in my head I couldn't sleep, so I went outside to enjoy the night sky.

Sitting under a tree next to my tent I looked at the sky through the leafs. The sky was full of stars and it was a lovely sight to see. I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, taking in the relaxing feeling.

Suddenly the feeling of being watched came over me and it made me stand and look around the area.

_Their here…_

To get a better view I jumped to the top of the tree. Looking around I couldn't see anything out of thee ordinary.

I glanced up and saw what I thought was a shooting star, but then I realized that it was coming towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way and landed on the tree behind me. I looked at the tree I was once on and saw that there was a shuriken in my place.

Pinpointing where it came from I through a few myself and waited.

Then out of nowhere someone jumps out of the tree behind me with a sword and tries to cut me down with it, but at that moment I take out a kunai and counter it. At this they jump back and stand on the tip of the tree behind them.

Looking closer at the mark on their headband I could see its symbol with the help of the light from the moon. My eyes widen.

_A…Star…?_

I quickly take a battle stance. Kunai in hand. "What do you want with me?" their face was covered but I could still see the smirk on their face grow.

At that moment they came after me with his sword once more. I dodged it and jumped to another tree top. This time I noticed that their sword's blade was upside down.

_Wait…..that only means…_

I couldn't finish the thought as they came at me again and again. I look behind them and noticed what they where doing.

_He's separating me from the rest of the group!_

Now knowing their plan I quickly made a substitute as they attacked nothing more then a peace of wood. I then went to the ground and headed towards the others.

_Everyone is still asleep but…_

I looked back and noticed that it didn't take long for the to catch up and go in front of me….and behind me.

_There's two of them?!_

I went to run to my left but there was another, and another to my right. I was completely surrounded…

Looking at the options I looked around. I stood still for a moment , but then bit my thumb to make it bleed and took out my scrolls. I wrote on then with my blood, through then in the air and jumped so I'd be in the middle. "Twin dragon scrolls!"

I then summoned all of the possible weapons and used them on the foes that came after me.

One at a time they would turn into wood.

_Substitutes?!_

Turning towards the last one I then summoned a two foot shuriken and through it at him, he didn't flinch and let it cut him in half and turn into two peaces of wood. I landed back on the ground as my scrolls landed next to my feet where there were pieces of broken weapons. I looked around sharply.

_This isn't good…all four were substitutes…and I'm almost out of chakra…and weapons._

Suddenly the ninja came out of the ground and punched my chin. Sending me flying into the air and smack dab into a tree taking the air out of my lungs.

_This isn't ….good…_

Squinting to look at the man he walked towards me whale chuckling. "Well, well, well, look what I've found."

I stood up with my hand on my shoulder. Blood trickled down to my chin. I wiped it away.

"Again I ask, What do you want with me." And as before his smirk grew.

"Now, now princess, all I want is for you to come with me." My eyes narrowed at him. "What did you just call me?" He just laughed. "_Princess_ of course." He walked a few steps towards me. "for that IS what you are."

My eyebrows went together in disbeleaf. "You lie!" he laughed harder. "Oh but I'm not!, for you are the Sun that WILL save us." My eyes widened.

_I'm…..the Sun..?_

At that moment my dreams all came together at once. To form my life story.

He walked closer till he was just in front of me. Then, taking edvantige of my utter shook, punched me in the gut. Knocking the wind out of me.

Then….darkness.

… **:O Whoa man, its getting intense up in hear! I hope you enjoied!~ stay toon!**


End file.
